mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Dinoenthusiastguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Quadratic Formula.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SpikeToronto (talk) 18:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Basel problem Hey Dino! Are these edits correct? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Undefined Hi Dino! Is this edit correct? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:44, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dino! When you have the time, would you please review the edits of ? My utter lack of math knowledge means I have no way to tell if his/her edits are correct. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! As far as I can tell all his edits are accurate except for a minor error concerning transcendental numbers. Aside from that, all his edits look fine. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Dino! :) — SpikeToronto 06:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Regular polygon Hey Dino! Would you please check the edits at Regular polygon to see if they are correct (see http://math.wikia.com/?diff=11861&oldid=7329 ). Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 04:05, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dino! We have a new editor, , who is incredibly productive! I would greatly appreciate it if you could take a look at his work, as it’s beyond me (see ). As I may have mentioned before, I am only supposed to do tech work here since my knowledge of math wouldn’t even fill a thimble. Jeff G. is supposed to deal with all things math, but he seems to have disappeared. So, if you could pick up his administrative slack, that would be awesome! Thanks!! :) — SpikeToronto 04:14, May 24, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I am going to go ahead and mark all of Jagged85’s newly created pages as “patrolled” in . However, don't let my doing so affect anything you think needs to be done with any of those pages. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Boolean logic Hey again! Are these edits at Boolean logic okay: http://math.wikia.com/?diff=12056&oldid=11860 Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:21, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey Dino! I was wondering when we might be able to have a chat about the wiki? We can use the chatroom here at . Alternatively, we can chat using Skype (text chat only, like here in a Wikia chatroom). Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 05:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 11:11, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Design help Heya :) SpikeToronto told me that you've been making some great strides around here. We at Wikia would like to recognise all your hard work by helping you with some site redesign, mainly in terms of the front page. Do you think that, within the next month or so, you'd like me to drop by and give the front page a bit of a facelift? If you agree, we'd like to turn the Math wiki into something of a showcase. Though Wikia is obviously known for covering games and other fiction, I've been doing a number of factual and "issues-based" wikis lately. If you'd agree, we could work through the month of July on making math come alive a bit more with the power of Wikia's modified MediaIWiki platform. Does this sound like something you'd like to see happen around here? Either way, please just let me know! — CzechOut 01:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :p.s. Since we don't know each other well (yet!), I thought I'd give you some examples of my work to see some of the things that might be possible to do for your wiki. Obviously, I'm not saying that the wiki would look like any of these in particular — I tend to try to make each wiki I do look different from each other — but it'll just give you a "flavour of the possible": :*w:c:tardis :*w:c:doping :*w:c:tedxironwoodprison :*w:c:worldcup :*w:c:hignfy :*w:c:tjrs :*w:c:disneyfairies :::Cool :) Glad you approve. I'll be working on it when my schedule permits over the next few weeks. You could help a lot by pointing me towards the coolest articles you think the wiki has, and by pointing out what things you think that the front page absolutely, positively must say. Thanks for trusting someone you've only just met! — CzechOut 08:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Square root of 2 is irrational? Dino, is the post at User blog:FortressMaximus/Jack's Proofs: Proof the Square Root of 2 is Irrational correct? And, if it is, should we move it out of the user blog namespace and into the main/article namespace (i.e., is it good enough to stand as an article)? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) New member! Hey, I am new to Math Wiki and hope to help as much as I can. I will admit that I am only going into 7th grade but I specialize in math, recently learning about dividing polynomials and complex numbers. I came to this wiki for 2 reasons: 1) To help 2) To learn I realize that you are one of the admins. and just so you know, I love this wiki so far. Waldo (talk) 01:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Polygons and Polygrams I don't know if I am wrong or not, but on the Polygon pages, it refers that a polygon can be a star and I disagree. I believe that a star would be classified as a polygram for a polygon is a closed shape with 3+ sides and angles, but the lines cant cross. Waldo (talk) 01:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::From what I have learnt in my 8th grade Waldo is that a star is a Concave polygon. There are two typed of polygons. A convex polygon and a Concave polygon. A concave polygon is the one in which any of the internal angle is more than 180 whereas in convex polygon the internal angle must always be less than 180 . So yeah, A star is a polygon. to be specific it is a concave polygon. To make you understand further let me place the definition of a polygon: A polygon is a closed curve with atleast three straight sides. I hope I have been helpful. Draken Wan 05:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) New Math Wiki Banner I have this new banner that is the same that, but it has a transparent backround instead of white so it blends into any color Waldo (talk) 21:53, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I’ll try it out. Thanks Walden! By the way, Wikia’s Community Development team is in the process of redesigning MathWiki. So, be forewarned that, when they are through, we may end up with an entirely different wordmark. Thanks again! — SpikeToronto 15:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Done! :) — SpikeToronto 15:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you sure it is the tranparent one? It doesn't seem to be blending. Thanks anyways. — Waldo (talk) 17:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind, CzechOut just did it. — Waldo (talk) 18:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Funny, it was working immediately for me. I noticed when I went into the source editor, it was no longer white. Perhaps you had a caching delay? — SpikeToronto 01:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Waldo, I just checked the logs and don’t see that CZ did anthing regarding the banner. I think you must’ve had a caching delay. — SpikeToronto 01:21, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah maybe, well like I said, thanks. :::Waldo (talk) 01:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Design request Hey :) Just wanted make sure you saw — and took action upon — Forum:Mathematics_Wikia#Continuing_2014_redesign. — CzechOut 19:22, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Semi-retiring Hey Dino! Sorry I’ve not been around much. Clearly, I do not have enough time for MathWiki. So, I am more or less retiring. I would like to make you a Bureaucrat, since there would otherwise not be any here. If you need any technical help — that has absolutely nothing to do with math — you can always leave me a message on my talk page (or message wall if you switch over, which is a good idea, by the way). Now, in case you should want me to fix something someday, I could retain the system credentials I already have. Alternatively, if you would prefer, I could de-’crat and de-sysop myself. I’ll leave that decision to you, should you decide to take on the ’crat duties here. So, let me know — here in this thread — if you want me to ’crat you. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 04:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) — SpikeToronto 03:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Greetings from Drakenkaul Hi Dino, I am new to this wiki. I have a my own wiki amazing science wiki. Talking about your physics wiki. I can give it a reboot if you'd like to! ^_^Drakenkaul (talk) 05:00, August 17, 2014 (UTC)Draken Greetings Hello Dino! How are you? So, I'm curious about your avatar; it's cool!—is that you ''performing the somersault? Also, will you be majoring in math (I'm guessing engineering :P)? Anyway, keep up the good work on the wiki. I'll also help as much as possible. Regards, Jakobion (talk) 18:39, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Awesome form of expression—the somersault and freerunning! And the background of your avatar is complementary. In terms of academics, I'll be majoring in English, but I hope that my future also holds a place for chemistry or medicine, as I love them both, especially the former (I actually enjoy memorizing the names of ions and writing the names and studying the properties of organic compounds :P). Hobbies: gaming, writing, and reading. I am a math enthusiast; I love being systematic and learning new methods to solve or calculate whatever. I'm interested in the theoretical domains of math more than the practical ones, and calculus and function analysis are my strongest points. You happen to be one of the very few people I know/have met, who are into math and are cool! It's nice talking to you ^_^ Regards, Jakobion (talk) 17:36, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays Hey there man! How have you been? Wanted to wish you a Merry, Mathematical Christmas and peace and prosperity all the way. Enjoy! Jakobion (talk) 09:22, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Good to know you got something you love :D. Mine was also great; I got a 700 page novel about the history of my ancestors and a PS3 :P Jakobion (talk) 10:34, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Dont be mean to... ...sup? I was wondering.... WHY R U SO MEAN TO PI? I mean I love Pi. Pi is life. I used to like tau but I got the Buddha and Now I know what Pi really is! Drakenkaul' 18:58, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I learned Latex! Hi Dino(Timmy), Hope you are fine. I have thought of contributing to this wiki in some math sections. And I have also learned a bit of Math Latex. This language is so fun!!! And since I know some basics of programming so that has made it more easy to use. I am currently experimenting with its syntax. And I also completely edited the Conic section article! Please check it out. Drakenkaul' 17:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work! I really like that language too (I didn't know it was called Math Latex though!) --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 18:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Calculus 1 Hey its Nikolai. I am taking Calc 1 in high school. I had a lot of trouble first semester with related rates and Optimization. Now with Volume of a solid and revolutions on the horizon I am worried my unstable foundation will bring my grade down. What do you guys have in the way of Calculus 1? Nikoli the rebel (talk) 01:31, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Calculus 1 Thanks for the offer and for the suggestions. I already do have an account on Khan Accedemy but I was looking for more. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 20:35, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Nikoli, Drakenkaul here. I suggest that you look up for IntegralCalc Channel on youtube she has many videos based on Calculus. Plus I think you should get a book named '''Mathematics by R.D. Sharma for Class XII' It explains things very precisely and concisely plus it has a wide range of solved exampleas and questions to practice. This bpok contains two parts. You can order it online(I prefer online order because it is widespread in India probably the most). My sister always says that yoitube has a wide range of videos on calculus. Or you can even look up lecturea for calculus from MIT at open.mit.edu(Take a google search and you will find the lectures). I hope this helps and Cheers! Drakenkaul' 15:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) When we divide by 11 Hey bud, I just wanted you to check this blog that I created on my science wiki. I dont know why I created this blog on science wiki than here. Anyways, it actually discusses on the pattern when we divide by 11. There are other blogs too.. Please check it out! Drakenkaul' 09:08, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Pi:The Digits Hey mate, I'm a bit confused as to what to do with the page Pi:the digits. Gut reaction to ask if someone can delete it but that may be a bit unfair to the kid... Maybe we could transfer it to a blog? I don't know. You're a admin though so it's your call. Would be nice if he just made an account though and could just have some communication with him... --Slow Reader (talk) 09:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Merger? Hi Dino! Long time no speak. I was wondering if you’d given any thought to merging the wika at w:c:mathematics: into this one? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 19:57, June 1, 2015 (UTC) P.S. There is also a Mathematics and Physics Wiki. Perhaps that wikia, plus your Physics wikia, plus the Mathematics wikia, plus this wikia, could all be merged together to create one wikia? Just a thought. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 20:00, June 1, 2015 (UTC) of original message to Spike's wall I wanted to offer my opinion on it: I don't think that would be appropriate. Maths and physics are different and should be kept seperate. Merging the two would be like bringing the psychology and biology wikis together. They're linked academically and could share articles if necesary but they shouldn't be merged. Just my opinion :) — Slow Reader (talk) 10:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) If you guys don't mind me speaking, I think there is no point in merging all the wikias mentioned above together. Also the mathematics wikia that you mentioned is not prospective. I visited the link and it turns out that the wikia is lacking in editing and everything(Not to mention that even the main page is in loss of an edit). Also I assent with Slow Reader's opinion above. Drakenkaul' 04:32, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hi everyone! Sorry I've taken so long to reply. So normally I would agree to merge the two mathematics wikis, but the other has so little content it really doesn't seem worth it to me. As for Physics, I think it should definitely remain seperate, since there is a lot of content that does not overlap. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with Dino that they shouldn't all be merged, but merging this wikia with the Mathematics one might make sense. Dino, you might want to review w:c:Adoption:Requests regarding the Physics wikia. — Jeff G. ツ 15:53, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Conversation Not sure if Spike contacted you, but link. – Curiouscrab (talk) 23:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks CC! I forgot to mention it to Dino. :$ By the way, since I’ve archived that page, I updated your link to it. Thanks again! :) — SpikeToronto 10:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Recently I noticed a vandalism that just happened 2 hours ago from now. I reverted it and request you to block this IP Address(180.191.111.236) for a period of time. You can look up what this user has done in recent activity page. Draken Wan 07:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Whilst I've got no real standing, I would like to offer my opinion still. I wouldn't bother blocking him. He's probably gone forever and if he isn't, blocking will just feed him resulting him in doing something worse when the block ends. Just my opinion, no need to listen to it... Slow Reader (talk) 15:51, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I'm with Slow Reader on this one. Generally I only block vandals if they vandalize multiple times, since most only vandalize once and it isn't worth it. Thanks for the heads up! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Then block for infinite time! Simple! Lolz. :D Draken Wan 18:50, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::That has psychological issues on new editors. I've seen editors just leave wikia entirely for that kind of practise. It's not worth it Draken Slow Reader (talk) 08:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Firstly, I wasn't being serious with my last comment. Secondly, it all depends on the user's dedication whether chooses to stay or not face consequences. I know what it feels like to be a new user because I have been through the same. From what I have seen through my 1.5 year experience is that it depends on ONE. I agree that I never edited because of the fear that I will get blocked but I never had an intention to write something stupid and malicious on an article and write putrid words on an edit summary Like this one did. Anyway, My job was just to inform. The rest of the power remains with the bcrat or admin. cheers! Draken Wan 19:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thank you all for your help in policing. You could make policing easier by consistently adding appropriate text to your edit summaries. — Jeff G. ツ 18:23, March 5, 2016 (UTC) A comment on “block for infinite time” … I realize Draken was not being serious, but that actually is a serious problem here at Wikia. When we used to provide an Admin Support team to administrators across Wikia, the one thing that always jumped out at me was the lack of good blocking policy on most wikis, and the lack of understanding regarding how the blocking tools work. I am only going to speak to this incident. First, an IP address – with rare exceptions – is never permanently blocked: That is bad policy and an inefficient use of the tools. IP addresses tend to be dynamically assigned by users’ Internet Service Providers (ISPs) and change at regular intervals (daily, monthly, annually, whatever). So, the IP address blocked forever today, will cease to belong to that individual at some point in the future anyway. Also, dedicated vandals/spammers know how to cycle their IP addresses to acquire a new one once their old one is blocked. Consequently, the norm with IP addresses is to hard-block for short periods only, and for longer periods of time to only apply ''soft blocks. Soft blocks allow users to still edit from that IP address, but only if they create an account and log in. Benefits of soft-blocks are twofold: # anyone can still edit from that IP address so long as they log in #* if a logged-in edtor vandalizes/spams, then that username can be blocked with long-term hardblocks without impacting other logged-in users at the same IP address (e.g., other users at the same school, library, coffee shop, etc.) # minimizes spillover effects (i.e., catching innocent editors up in the block) Moreover, soft rangeblocks can be ideal for dealing with IP-only editors of this type. Even more useful is if the site administrators here would go to and flick the switch that prevente IP-only editors from editing, requiring all editors to create an account, and always log in to edit. ;) — SpikeToronto 15:59, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I am an ameteur mathematician and an active wikia editor, and I would love to help on this wikia! I am experienced in coding with wikia's coding language and would love to help clean the wikia up a bit. Let me know if you want to talk some more.   Tord ♨   21:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank YouMakingMusic (talk) 10:54, September 2, 2015 (UTC)MakingMusic Mechanics do we have anything on mechanics on this wiki? If no, can I write it please? :D Slow Reader (talk) 17:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Hello! No, we do not. As a major physics nerd I have been very tempted to write articles on basic mechanics ideas myself, but I think it lies outside the scope of this wiki. That being said, I think adding mechanics related information on certain articles would be very helpful (e.g. adding something about acceleration being the derivative of velocity on the derivative page). However, if you're dying to write mechanics related articles, Physics wiki could really use a hand! Sorry to disappoint :( --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:14, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Just for the sake of a bit of debate, I feel mechanics doesn't lie outside of mathematics anymore than statistics or decision does. The UK based exam board Edexcel offers 5 mechanics modules for their Advanced GCE Mathematics qualification and it features in several university courses. As long as the articles focus on the maths rather than the physics, I think it would be a good idea :) Slow Reader (talk) 17:54, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry I've taken so long to reply! I think that is partially true, but where do we draw the line then? If we add mechanics articles it could be argued then that we need to include E&M, quantum physics, relativity, etc. I'm very open to writing about applications within maths articles, but actually included articles just seems like we're biting off a lot more than we can chew. However, I have seen it proposed that we turn this into Math and Physics wiki. Personally I am against this, however, my opinion on both of these issues is obviously not the be-all and end-all. Perhaps we should start a forum thread and get some other opinions? Take care! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 18:40, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm with Dinoenthusiastguy on this, but that doesn't mean we can't have examples of mechanics/physics/E&M/relativity applications in our articles. For example, in the following list, each physics term is the derivative of the previous term: jerk, acceleration or deceleration, velocity or speed, and position. I took two AP (Advanced Placement) courses concurrently in high school from the same professor, Calculus and Physics; I learned to integrate one week sooner in the latter course. :) — Jeff G. ツ 19:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Nice! In university physics they teach us math before we've learned it in math classes all the time. As for what you were saying about examples, I completely agree. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 20:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::All of you guys better come to www.science.wikia.com and help me edit articles. Our site needs users. This is not a form of advertisement but a response to Slow Reader's 'quest' to find mechanics articles. Draken Wan 21:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Message From MathleteHauler Hello. I created a new page it is a rules page. P.S. can you make me an admin on this wiki i am really good at math and i am really active on other wikias MathleteHauler (talk) 16:12, February 18, 2016 (UTC)MathleteHauler :Hello, and welcome to the wiki! I'd be happy to make you an admin but since Math Wiki is a fairly large site I generally wait until new editors have around 100 or so edits just so they get the hang of using the site. Let me know when you think you're ready! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 18:40, February 20, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Articles like rules pages go in the Math Wiki space - I've moved the page to the appropriate title. Just a heads up! :) Thanks! MathleteHauler (talk) 18:46, February 23, 2016 (UTC)MathleteHauler how to i help out on the math wiki ScienceBuddies180 (talk) 16:23, February 24, 2016 (UTC)ScienceBuddies180 I think I am ready to be an admin MathleteHauler (talk) 17:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC)MathleteHauler :Why? — Jeff G. ツ 18:33, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Admin how do you become an admien on this wiki ScienceBuddies180 (talk) 17:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC)ScienceBuddies180 :Why? — Jeff G. ツ 18:33, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Frenet Formulas I can see that you said that you would help out on the more advanced stuff. I have created a page called Frent Formulas which is similar to Multivariable and Vector Calculus. Consider taking a look at it. Also, in case you forget, I am ready to become an admin. Thanks! MathleteHauler (talk) 17:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC)MathleteHauler Just Letting You Know I will be working on the integers on this wiki. I will also be adding some rules to the rules page. Sadly, last year, I failed to make it to MATHCOUNTS Nationals. I am hoping that in two weeks, after the state competition, I can be on the top 4 and make to the national competition. It would be awesome if you are a middle schooler and you could make it to national competition. This year, it's in Washington, D.C. MathleteHauler (talk) 17:55, February 24, 2016 (UTC)MathleteHauler Math Wiki how do i help out on this wiki Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 16:21, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Cheetawolfnitrotyper Hey ho! I am new to the Math Wiki. I was just asking you a question. What is the main purpose of this wiki? JackHoagan (talk) 16:08, February 26, 2016 (UTC)JackHoagan Computer Science can i create articles about computer science ScienceBuddies180 (talk) 18:11, February 26, 2016 (UTC)ScienceBuddies180 Hi hi Qwerty91995 (talk) 14:57, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Inactive People Why are there some people, have the title, "Inactive"? MathleteHauler (talk) 15:06, March 18, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I'm going to MATHCOUNTS National Competition in Washington, D.C. Wish me luck! MathleteHauler (talk) 15:06, March 18, 2016 (UTC) MathleteHauler (talk) 15:15, March 21, 2016 (UTC) why MathleteHauler (talk) 15:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure to be honest. I'm guessing it's some sort of user-activated title, since I've been offline for long periods of time before without having the title. And best of luck! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 19:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :: (Reply to Dinoenthusiast as well as Mathlete) The Inactive status is automatically activated whenever a user has not visited the wiki for a very long time. It goes away as soon as you visit it and involve yourself in any "active work" such as editing, chatting, forums, etc. That's what my experience says. :) Draken Wan(user)║(wall) 23:32, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::The inactive users tag that appears on user Profile Mastheads is generated by the script at w:c:dev:InactiveUsers, which this wiki imports. The default period of inactivity that triggers the tag’s appearance on a user’s profile masthead is three months. — SpikeToronto 14:55, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Why is Jeff G. saying I spam categories? why MathleteHauler (talk) 15:15, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Dino and other admins are welcome to review my actions. — Jeff G. ツ 19:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Recommendations Hello, Today is my first day visiting this wiki. I looked at the pi page but there is not enough helpful information. There should be sections on pages like these for common equations where pi is used, such as (pi)d=circumference and (pi)r^2=area. Since the time I have learned about e^(pi)i=-1, I have been perplexed on what the equation is used for. There needs to be a page for that equation so that we can learn all about it and what it is used for. So can you please help me with my recommendations? Thank you! Hunteriscool (talk) 23:51, April 22, 2016 (UTC) About What happened? MathleteHauler (talk) 16:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :What happened? With what? --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 17:14, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Please make me an administrator. MathleteHauler (talk) 22:26, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi I think that MathleteHauler should be an admin, so that he can help with the reports. Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 02:06, May 28, 2016 (UTC) MathCounts Wiki Would you like to help out on MathCounts Wiki? MathleteHauler (talk) 12:46, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Sure! I don't know too much about the topic but I'd be happy to help fix typos, formatting, etc. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 16:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. Come over at this site. We'd be happy to have you as one of our contributors. MathleteHauler (talk) 20:32, June 27, 2016 (UTC) MOS not enough there Hi dinoenthusiast, I see that you have a manual of style on math wiki now. I am sure you did that to make the articles more orderly and consistent in their formatting. But I think the content on the MOS page is not enough. You should layout how the formatting must go. Also we need to know when to add an introduction/definition template for an article. Bad english. :( . But I hope you are able to get what I mean. Btw do consider the manual of style here . Maybe it will help. I copied it mostly from the avatar wiki (They know that). Btw I believe you should allow a bit of flexibility in editing maybe who knows in future someone makes an edit that might be more better and suitable and we can apply that to all the other articles. cheers! Draken Wan(user)║(wall) 23:38, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Hello! Yes, I totally agree. I primarily wrote the MOS to address common problems I see frequently, but it's by no means exhaustive. As mentioned on Math Wiki:Rules, I definitely do not think the rules are written in stone! But if you think something is lacking, go ahead and add it. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 22:23, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi Do you feel alone on this Wiki when you're the only one editing? I also can assume people don't come to this wiki often because this is an easy answer for why: "Math is hard!" or "Math is soo boring." I can assume that is why you are alone. I do add images and fix grammar and spelling errors if you need help.WOT3000 (talk) 17:30, July 17, 2016 (UTC)WOT3000 Editing math equations How do I edit math equations? They are locked. Simcha Waldman (talk) 10:14, October 25, 2016 (UTC) \pi vs \tau I disagree with both side. I don't agree we should keep \pi and I don't agree we should use \tau=2\pi . My idea is to redefine \pi\equiv2\pi because it is a beautiful letter, and \tau is just ugly for the job – like a legless \pi . This means that the circle circumference will be \pi R , area will be \frac{\pi}{2}R^2 , and for geeks – e^{\pi i}=1 . Simcha Waldman (talk) 15:24, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :That's a new idea! I'm sure if I'm totally onboard with it though, since that would be very confusing to use the same letter for both, since all older textbooks will still define π as 3.14. Maybe if we started using tau and then phased it out after it had been used for a good while? But let's be honest, I don't think anyone will actually be using 6.28 for anything anytime soon! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 17:11, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Question: is there a way to get rid of the page-side advertisements? They are blocking many of the equations, and I don't want to use a smaller zoom than 100%. Simcha Waldman (talk) 09:52, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Unfortunately there isn't as far as I know. This has never been an issue for me though. Are you viewing from a mobile device? Latex unfortunately renders as a PNG image and so if an equation is too long it might get cut off. :::Also I have been keeping on eye on your contributions - great stuff! Thanks a lot for the help! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 02:52, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm on a computer. ::::Another question: Is there a preview option so I could see how the page looks like before I publish it, and fix mistakes? Simcha Waldman (talk) 10:03, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::There certainly is! Just above the publish button there are two buttons that say "mobile" and "desktop", and will show you what the pages will look like on those devices. --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 13:55, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :::One of the reasons I am using the MonoBook Layout (Preferences / Appearance) is to avoid Wikia's ads. — Jeff G. ツ 03:22, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Placeholder pages Hello Dinoenthusiastguy, I just want to make you aware that I am filling in some missing pages. I apologize if it is considered "edit spamming". The reason I consider this okay is because it is a common tradition on many wikis to create unfilled pages in leu of when the final page will be created. This will make it easy for people to find pages that need writing as they can go to the category "Placeholder". Also, it is not spam editing as they are pages that need creating and I am merely putting them in place now to remove red links and make the site look nicer. Plus, it gives more accurrate statistics. Now the page count will show the correct number of pages because people will see how many things we intend to discuss on this wiki rather than just the things we have yet to flesh out. I am mainly focusing on calculus and more advanced pages as they are not things people will immediately think of to search for and write about. tl;dr I'm creating placeholder pages with a placeholder category to serve as a really simple list of "pages we need written". It's awesome and useful so please don't rain the banhammer on me for superfast edits. I am human. The Great Duck INH (talk) 04:06, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! To be honest though, I'm not sure if that's the best idea. Most of the articles I write are those that I find through redlinks, and it seems like if the goal is to make the wiki look nicer then why not just change the CSS to make all the redlinks blue? Also it really doesn't seem to be the best way to get accurate statistics - I'd rather know how many articles we have than how many we want. Maybe we should get some other editors' opinions? --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 14:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, there was also the major thought that by putting them all into a category, it makes it easy for people to find pages that need to be added without having to dig through the site. Also, there aren't any other active users in the past month so I think it is safe to say that it is out decision. :) The Great Duck INH (talk) 01:55, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Haha that's true! And that is a good point. Personally I still don't like the idea, but if you strongly feel it's the best thing for the wiki then go ahead! :) --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 20:23, December 7, 2016 (UTC) While your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated, Dino’s point re: redlinks is a very valid one. For many editors, a redlink acts like a red flag waved in front of a bull: It triggers them into action, namely writing the missing article. The method of using placeholders to remove redlinks seems like a “cheat” to me, an easy way to artificially minimize the report. Administrators and editors alike need to feel that the list at WantedPages is genuine and not misleading. When one sees an empty WantedPages report, one acquires a false sense of contentment that the wiki is ticking along smoothly with little new article work required. The only possible way that this placeholder method might be made to work is if the introductory text at MediaWiki:Wantedpages-summary were completely re-written to make clear that the empty WantedPages list has been moved to Category:WantedPages. — SpikeToronto 15:26, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :I'm with Dino and Spike on this. If you want to create an actual article, please just pick one from . Thank you for your initiative, but your placeholder pages are an administrative headache. — Jeff G. ツ 15:38, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Not every single page I wrote was just a blank article and I am actually quite annoyed that you indiscriminantly went through and deleted every single edit I made without even checking to see if something was written, SpikeToronto. For instance, I know I had at least something here on this page. I have no issue with you not wanting there to be stub pages. That is fair enough, but would you at least check that there is content on a page before randomly deleting it? A lot of those pages I wrote some content into. It might not have been a full article to the level of everything else on this site but a lot of them I took the time to write and I don't appreciate that time being wasted because you were too lazy to check and butted in on something Dinoenthusiast already made a decision on 3 months ago. And I know you deleted them all indiscriminately without even reading because every single one of them appeared in my inbox as a wall of emails saying you deleted them, thank you very much. Though I suppose I can blame wikia for that annoyance. The Great Duck INH (talk) 22:36, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. If any of those pages contained more than just a placeholder template, or manual categorization to the placeholder category, then they should have instead been categorized to the stub category and not to the placeholder category. Once they had content sufficient to make them a stub, then they were no longer a placeholder. Stubs and placeholders are not the same: The former actually has content, even if it is merely a one-line definition. We have no problem with stubs. Stubs are great starting spots! Placeholders, on the other hand, are administrative headaches. It’s still not the end of the world. Go to , find which ones you want restored and list them here. Alternatively, I can restore them all, and you can recategorize to stub (using the template) the ones that were not actually placeholders. Your choice. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:03, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: They are all restored. So, do your thing: Replace Category:Placeholder with for those pages that have sufficient content to be stubs. Update us here when you are done, and I will delete what’s left over. — SpikeToronto 23:20, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::It is done. I removed any of the pages that appeared to have content beyond the random header. Sorry for causing any disruption or appearing. I just didn't think you knew what you were doing. I didn't know there was a stub tag. Thanks. I switched the pages over. Go ahead and delete the rest, please. The Great Duck INH (talk) 01:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Also, I revised Template:Stub earlier by adding an image to it. If you have any feedback, let us know. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 01:11, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Administrator Can I be an administrator on the wiki? Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 19:16, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :Would you care to explain why you cared about the pages you wrote me about deleting, and what you would do differently? — Jeff G. ツ 03:16, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Cheetawolf! Sorry to disappoint but I think we should leave it for a little while. In order to make someone an admin, I generally want to see them have at least 100 edits to articles (not counting edits to userpages etc.), as well as being very familiar with formatting, community guidelines, and an overall feel for what the wiki should look like. If you meet these criteria I'd be happy to make you an admin! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 03:40, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Talkback: Jeff G. — SpikeToronto 08:52, February 19, 2017 (UTC) link to physics.wikia How do I link to physics.wikia from inside this wiki? Granpa (talk) 17:06, October 22, 2017 (UTC) basis elements of a tensor? A vector is a tensor of rank 1. : \mathbf{v} = [ scalar_x\ scalar_y\ scalar_z ]. : \mathbf{v} \ne scalar_1 + scalar_2 + scalar_3 : \mathbf{v} = scalar_1{\mathbf e}_1 + scalar_2{\mathbf e}_2 + scalar_3{\mathbf e}_3, {\mathbf e}_1 , {\mathbf e}_2 , {\mathbf e}_3 are the basis vectors. A tensor is made of vectors in the same way that a vector is made of scalars: : \mathbf{T} = \begin{bmatrix} v_1\\ v_2\\ v_3\\ \end{bmatrix} . : \mathbf{T} \ne v_1 + v_2 + v_3 What are the basis elements of a tensor? Granpa (talk) 06:13, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Basis elements = Bivectors? Geometric product of vectors A and B=AB=A\bullet B+A\and B : e_1 e_1 = e_1 \bullet e_1 + 0 = 1 : e_2 e_2 = e_2 \bullet e_2 + 0 = 1 : e_3 e_3 = e_3 \bullet e_3 + 0 = 1 : \begin{bmatrix} e_1 e_1 & e_1 e_2 & e_1 e_3 \\ e_2 e_1 & e_2 e_2 & e_2 e_3 \\ e_3 e_1 & e_3 e_2 & e_3 e_3 \\ \end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix} e_1\\ e_2\\ e_3\\ \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} e_1 e_1 e_1 + e_1 e_2 e_2 + e_1 e_3 e_3 \\ e_2 e_1 e_1 + e_2 e_2 e_2 + e_2 e_3 e_3 \\ e_3 e_1 e_1 + e_3 e_2 e_2 + e_3 e_3 e_3 \\ \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} e_1 + e_1 + e_1 \\ e_2 + e_2 + e_2 \\ e_3 + e_3 + e_3 \\ \end{bmatrix}= \begin{bmatrix} 3e_1\\ 3e_2\\ 3e_3\\ \end{bmatrix} Granpa (talk) 06:13, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Hey again! So to my knowledge, higher order arrays (note that I didn't say tensor, I'll explain why in a minute!) can be made by taking the outer product of lower order tensors: : \mathbf{u} \otimes \mathbf{v} = \begin{bmatrix}u_1 \\ \cdots \\ u_i \end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix} v_1 & \cdots & v_i \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} u_1 \overline{v_1} & \cdots & u_1 \overline{v_j} \\ \vdots & \ddots & \vdots\\ u_i \overline{v_1} & \cdots & u_i \overline{v_i} \end{bmatrix} :So defining a 2nd-order array in this way using matrix multiplication, you can see that the basis elements are : \mathbf{A} = a_{11} e_1 e_1 + a_{12} e_1 e_2 + \cdots :So the basis elements are the outer, rather than geometric, products of the basis elements of the vectors. :Now, about what I was saying earlier, tensors have a specific definition, and not all arrays (matrices) are tensors. To be a tensor, an array has to be invariant of a change of basis; thus, some, but not all, scalars, vectors, matrices and higher-order arrays are tensors. Hope this helps! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 16:17, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :: \begin{bmatrix} e_{11} & e_{12} & e_{13} \\ e_{21} & e_{22} & e_{23} \\ e_{31} & e_{32} & e_{33} \\ \end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix} e_1\\ e_2\\ e_3\\ \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} e_{11} e_1 + e_{12} e_2 + e_{13} e_3 \\ e_{21} e_1 + e_{22} e_2 + e_{23} e_3 \\ e_{31} e_1 + e_{32} e_2 + e_{33} e_3 \\ \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} e_1 + e_1 + e_1 \\ e_2 + e_2 + e_2 \\ e_3 + e_3 + e_3 \\ \end{bmatrix}= \begin{bmatrix} 3e_1\\ 3e_2\\ 3e_3\\ \end{bmatrix} ::Whatever e_{12} is it is clear that it has the effect of rotating vector e_{2} into e_{1} ::Granpa (talk) 02:05, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Dot product The cross product is strange because it results in a psuedovector. It turns out that its actually the dual of the wedge product which is much better behaved. The dot product is strange too. (v1 + v2 + v3)(u1 + u2 + u3) = v1u1 + v2u2 + v3u3. Only parallel components multiply. That is NOT how multiplication is supposed to work. Maybe the dot product is actually the dual of something else. In geometric algebra, in 3 dimensions, the dual of a scalar is a trivector which is the wedge product of a bivector and a vector. A bivector is of course the dual of a vector. Granpa (talk) 22:56, October 25, 2017 (UTC) I think its actually a vector times a covector. Granpa (talk) 05:29, October 26, 2017 (UTC) See Generalization#Dot_product_maybe_not_so_strange Granpa (talk) 06:07, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Dot product maybe not so strange Let \mathbf\bar be a covector (a pseudovector) that is the orthogonal complement of vector \mathbf{v} . (A covector would be a tensor of rank -1.) \mathbf{u} \bullet \mathbf{v} = \mathbf{u} \wedge \mathbf\bar = \begin{bmatrix} u_1 \mathbf{e_1} \\ u_2 \mathbf{e_2} \\ u_3 \mathbf{e_3} \end{bmatrix} \wedge \begin{bmatrix} v_1 \mathbf{e_2 e_3} & v_2 \mathbf{e_3 e_1} & v_3 \mathbf{e_1 e_2} \end{bmatrix} Therefore: \mathbf{u} \bullet \mathbf{v} = \begin{bmatrix} u_1 v_1 \mathbf{e_1 \wedge e_2 e_3} & u_1 v_2 \mathbf{e_1 \wedge e_3 e_1} & u_1 v_3 \mathbf{e_1 \wedge e_1 e_2} \\ u_2 v_1 \mathbf{e_2 \wedge e_2 e_3} & u_2 v_2 \mathbf{e_2 \wedge e_3 e_1} & u_2 v_3 \mathbf{e_2 \wedge e_1 e_2} \\ u_3 v_1 \mathbf{e_3 \wedge e_2 e_3} & u_3 v_2 \mathbf{e_3 \wedge e_3 e_1} & u_3 v_3 \mathbf{e_3 \wedge e_1 e_2} \end{bmatrix} Which reduces to: \mathbf{u} \bullet \mathbf{v} = \begin{bmatrix} u_1 v_1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & u_2 v_2 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & u_3 v_3 \end{bmatrix} = u_1 v_1 + u_2 v_2 + u_3 v_3 Because: : \mathbf{e_1 \wedge e_2 e_3} = 1 = unit trivector which in 3 dimensions is a pseudoscalar. : \mathbf{e_1 \wedge e_2 e_2} = 0 = trivector with zero volume (since its 2 dimensional).